Selling Your Soul
by LaserFace
Summary: Luke J. Moore is in the middle of making a choice that will change his life...for the worse. (Rated 'T', Oneshot)


**Selling Your Soul**

**I do not own Fallout**

Darkness…the room was nearly pure black, only lit by the dim lamps. The smell of smoke still emitting from the ashtray with countless cigarette butts squished in. The room was cold…freezing. The only sound was coming from the sound of the typewriters clicking and Luke's heavy breathing.

Luke was in Hell…he was selling his soul to the devil himself. Luke's hand shook uncontrollably, he was scared. A tear welled up in his eye and made its way down his cheek. "I only want to help." A voice broke the silence

Luke looked up to see the devil, also known as Daniel Littlehorn. Luke looked back down at his oak desk where the contract sat. It was a wall of text…but it all said the same thing…sell your soul. Luke rubbed his hands together to bring some kind of warmth.

He needed the money. It was two thousand caps…two thousand. He wanted to find his dad…he needed to find his dad. And this money would help him…only in return for his soul. You see, in order to get this money, he needed to kill a friend…a friend who helped him…a friend who had a son…he needed to kill Lucas Simms.

"Once you sign the contract, we'll be done." Littlehorn whispered…like a snake

The same snake that convinced Eve to eat the forbidden fruit. The same snake that let sin into this world. That sin that made Cain killed Abel. That sin that caused every curse, lust, and everything else evil into our world.

Luke took a deep sigh, he wanted to vomit, he felt sick. He wanted to run to run out of that building, he wanted to run back to Vault 101, he wanted to run back to his normal life.

It felt like there was a spike in his head. It felt like there was someone bashing in his head. His migraine was killing him…his migraine was getting more and more powerful.

Luke brought his trembling hands up and rubbed his temples. He looked up at Littlehorn, his wrinkled face, pools of gray for eyes. A smile with yellow and crooked teeth like fangs, a devil behind nice clothes and appearance.

Luke let out a groan, placing his face in both of his hands. "Really, you're taking advantage of me, here." Littlehorn convinced

"It's not that easy!" Luke snapped

"You need the caps. You need to find your father, I will help you. Just do me a favor, and I'll return it."

Luke grabbed the pen. He held it with a death grip, he was expecting the pencil to snap and get ink over his hands. He clicked the back of the pen, as the tip of the pen popped out. Luke placed the tip of the head on the line. He felt as though he had already sold his soul away.

Luke looked at Littlehorn's desk. A half empty bottle of whisky sat there, along with a pack of cigarettes. Luke took another deep sigh. Looking up to the ceiling, as though he was looking at God.

He didn't know what to think. His dad could be dead; he could see it in his mind. His father's face covered in blood and bruises, his body rotting away as a group of vultures flew overhead.

He could also see his dad tied up, beaten and gagged. He could see scars and tears of the flesh over his torso and back. He could see his own father, his own flesh and blood, being used as some perverted sex toy for some sick group of raiders.

It made his stomach churn. He felt the can of pork n' beans coming up, Luke swallowed, sending the wave of vomit down.

The room was closing around him. The room was now burning. He took another drink of his lukewarm irradiated water.

Water…an essential for life…

"_I am Alpha and Omega_

_the beginning and the end_

_I will give unto him_

_that is athirst of_

_the fountain of life_

_freely."_

Revelation Chapter twenty one verse six, his mom's favorite verse in the bible. Luke looked at Littlehorn, it was odd. He was thinking of the bible, he was named after a person in the bible and here he was with Satan himself.

Luke still held the pen. He placed the head back on the paper, he took a deep sigh and asked God to forgive him…he signed the paper…

_Luke J. Moore_

And with that he sold his soul…

Luke walked out into the wasteland. His sickness got the better of him; he vomited everything out of his system. Luke turned…he had to get to Megaton…

He felt…he felt like a whore. He had sold himself for money; he had become someone he never wanted to be. He killed someone, ignoring his morals, ignoring the faith he was brought up in…for money.

He could have become a raider…he could have become a drug addict, he would still make money. What was the difference? Luke felt…horrible. He felt like he had already betrayed everyone, his dad…Lucas…but most of all…he felt like he betrayed himself…

Luke walked down the endless streets…into the hellhole known as the Capitol Wasteland.

And with that…

He sold his soul…

…he sold his soul to the devil.


End file.
